El Murciélago y la Serpiente
by Moon Erebos
Summary: El amor tiene muchas formas, altas y bajas y puede mudar de piel cada cierto tiempo. Crónicas del amor entre un murciélago y una serpiente no relacionadas entre si. [Esta historia participa en la primera PrinceBlack Week]
1. Miércoles

**Yo no puedo _estar_ tranquila, ni siquiera cuando mi horno está lleno de pasteles. **

**Este pequeño fic participa en la primera PrinceBlack Week, una semana completa dedicada a la bella pareja Severus Snape/Regulus Black. Se supone que debía subirlo ayer pero por varios factores no pude ni enviarlo a corregir sino hasta esta mañana.**

 **El prompt del primer día es _Trabajos y Oficios_ , y como las reglas no dicen lo contrario ¡Aún pueden participar! Con un fic, dibujo o cualquier cosa. Para más información pueden ir a la página de Facebook ''PrinceBlack Week''**

 **Nota: ninguno de los 7 oneshots/drabbles estará relacionado entre si al menos que yo diga lo contrario. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Podría ser…**

—Me gusta la medimagia —Severus alza la vista de sus pergaminos para observar a Regulus que ojea algunos pergaminos recostado en el sofá con la cabeza colgando por el borde y las piernas alzadas por encima del espaldar chocando contra la pared. Respira hondo masajeando sus sienes y pasa a otro grupo de pergaminos dónde tiene más notas sobre algunas pociones que él mismo creo o mejoró y que sus incompetentes profesores se empecinan en desmeritar.

—Pero también podría ser pocionista como tú —continua Regulus como si en realidad fuese a recibir una respuesta de su ocupado novio. Severus solo bufa en respuesta para indicarle que le está escuchando pero el menor sabe que no le está prestando atención en lo absoluto.

A veces eso es lo único que Regulus lamenta de su relación, Severus es 4 años mayor que él y le lleva 2 años de ventaja en cuanto a lo que se dedicaría sin contar el tiempo que le dedicaba a su pasión por las pociones desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Suspira resignado, sus padres desean fervientemente que se dedique a los negocios familiares y a representar la Ancestral y Nobel Casa Black, pero eso está totalmente alejado de todos sus deseos. Cierra sus ojos dejando caer los pergaminos llamando la atención de Severus sin proponérselo; no puede evitar sentirse frustrado, el deseo de llorar quemando en su pecho pero su orgullo es más fuerte reteniendo las lágrimas celosamente.

Se sobresalta al sentir a Severus sentarse a su lado antes de ser jalado al regazo de su novio pero inmediatamente y sin pensarlo se envuelve a su alrededor apretándolo con fuerza con brazos y piernas. Respira lento hasta lograr calmarse aunque se niega a hacer algún comentario avergonzado por su reacción ante algo tan nimio.

—Podrías ser lo que quieras Regulus y lo harás excelente —susurra en su oído acariciando su cabello con suavidad—, eres capaz de hacer lo que desees. Elijas lo que elijas estaré a tu lado apoyándote.

Regulus no puede evitar dejar correr las lágrimas por la felicidad que las palabras de su pareja le causan. No tiene idea cómo pero Severus sabe que decir en el momento indicado y eso calienta su corazón haciéndole enamorarse más y más del hombre. Asiente y lo besa tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que es capaz antes de saltar de su regazo, tomar sus pergaminos y correr a su pequeño despacho. Tiene algunas formas que llenar.


	2. Jueves

**Este pequeño fic participa en la primera PrinceBlack Week, una semana completa dedicada a la bella pareja Severus Snape/Regulus Black.**

 **El prompt del segundo día es _Discusión_ , y como las reglas no dicen lo contrario ¡Aún pueden participar! Con un fic, dibujo o cualquier cosa. Para más información pueden ir a la página de Facebook ''PrinceBlack Week''**

 **Nota: ninguno de los 7 oneshots/drabbles estará relacionado entre si al menos que yo diga lo contrario. ¡Disfruten!**

 **Advertencia: Mención de MPreg (MenPregnant-Embarazo masculino)**

* * *

 **De nuevo**

Regulus cierra la puerta con la fuerza suficiente para que Severus la escuche al otro lado de la enorme casona en la que están viviendo, la horrible casa que heredó de sus padres tras su muerte en vista de que su hermano mayor no figuraba más en el Testamento. Se siente tan frustrado que desea tomar su varita y regresar con Severus para cocerlo con un montón de hechizos potencialmente dolorosos, el montón de hormonas que corren por su cuerpo producto del embarazo no ayuda en lo absoluto y menos aún con lo cabeza dura que puede ser su esposo.

Poco a poco la ira se diluye mientras pasea por su habitación y pronto las lágrimas corren por su mejilla a medida que la angustia reemplaza la furia en su pecho. Odiaba esa situación, si no deseara tanto estar embarazado, o si alguien antes le hubiera dicho de qué iba todo, se habría abstenido de someterse a tantos altos y bajos emocionales que solo lo llevaban a discutir con su esposo. Escucha la puerta abrirse sintiendo a Severus deslizarse al interior antes de sentir sus brazos envolverlo con fuerza; tembloroso Regulus se gira y solloza suave en su pecho aferrándose a su túnica casi rayando en algo similar al odio hacia su cuerpo cuando su abultado vientre le impide fusionarse contra él.

—Calma, nos sobresaltamos los dos, pero no le hace bien al pequeño —besa su frente limpiando sus lágrimas y con algo de esfuerzo le regala una sonrisa ligera que es correspondida por una brillante de parte de Regulus.

Sabe que pelearían de nuevo, no es un secreto para él siendo conocedor de las fuertes reacciones que está teniendo ante el más mínimo atisbo de estrés pero, como siempre, lograrán sobrellevarlo. Al menos hasta que su hijo nazca y Regulus pueda recuperar el control de sus emociones.


	3. Viernes

**Este pequeño fic participa en la primera PrinceBlack Week, una semana completa dedicada a la bella pareja Severus Snape/Regulus Black.**

 **El prompt del tercer día era _Países diferentes_ , y como las reglas no dicen lo contrario ¡Aún pueden participar! Con un fic, dibujo o cualquier cosa. Para más información pueden ir a la página de Facebook ''PrinceBlack Week''**

 **Nota: ninguno de los 7 oneshots/drabbles estará relacionado entre si al menos que yo diga lo contrario. ¡Disfruten!**

 **Advertencia: Juro que no estaba escuchando a Sin Bandera**

* * *

 **Cientos de kilómetros**

—Te echo de menos —la voz de Regulus suena un poco cortada en su inmenso intento de mostrarse fuerte a pesar de que quiere echarse a llorar como un niño frente a la cámara. Su expresión triste y las lágrimas que brillan en sus ojos no ayudan mucho a Severus que desde el primer momento en que aceptó la Beca fuera de Inglaterra se sentía culpable de dejar a su novio atrás.

—También te echo de menos —dice sonriendo suave tratando de animarle pero el joven no le regresa la sonrisa.

Sólo con Regulus se permite mostrarse tan vulnerable como para admitir tal cosa, sin embargo se contiene de mostrar su propia tristeza pues lo último que necesita es deprimir más a su novio. Para ambos fue difícil el separarse, pero simplemente no podía negar la Beca que le fue otorgada para realizar sus estudios de Bioquímica Molecular en la prestigiosa Universidad francesa que se la ofreció; técnicamente, tanto Severus como Regulus podrían tomar un tren y visitarse pero ni Severus quiere perder un segundo en sus estudios, ni Regulus quiere distraerlo de ello por lo que simplemente se conforman con verse por medio de videollamadas.

—¿Todavía te falta mucho? —Regulus frota sus ojos para alejar las lágrimas de estos y le sonríe al hombre logrando que este suspire aliviado por el ligero cambio de tema.

—Estoy casi terminando el reporte que debo entregar de la investigación de esta semana —Severus le sonríe de regreso y se gira un poco para buscar algunos papeles que tiene permitido mostrarle a cualquier persona fuera del equipo.

Regulus le observa curioso desde su lado de la cámara y no puede evitar sonreír al ver detrás de Severus, un poco difuso por la distancia entre la computadora y el anaquel tras el hombre, la pequeña figurilla con un ángel que le regaló en su primera cita con un bonito medallón envuelto en sus alas que también le regaló antes de que Severus se marchara. Para que algo los uniera le había dicho ese día y no va a negar que su corazón se siente más liviano al ver que Severus lo tiene en un lugar donde fácilmente lo verá mientras trabaja o incluso al llegar al pequeño departamento dónde se está quedando.

El moreno se endereza y empieza a explicarle un montón de cosas que Regulus no entiende pero que aprecia su novio comparta con él. A veces duraban semanas sin verse pero con momentos como esos valía la pena que estuvieran a cientos de kilómetros el uno del otro, aunque no fuera de esa forma.


	4. Sábado

**Este pequeño fic participa en la primera PrinceBlack Week, una semana completa dedicada a la bella pareja Severus Snape/Regulus Black.**

 **El prompt del cuarto día era _Mascotas_ , y como las reglas no dicen lo contrario ¡Aún pueden participar! Con un fic, dibujo o cualquier cosa. Para más información pueden ir a la página de Facebook ''PrinceBlack Week''**

 **Nota: ninguno de los 7 oneshots/drabbles estará relacionado entre si al menos que yo diga lo contrario. ¡Disfruten!**

 **Advertencia: Juro que traté de no atrasarme pero... es lo que hay**

* * *

 **Severus**

Severus entra en su hogar agotado por el trabajo, odia con toda pasión a sus compañeros, pero aún no se ha ganado la confianza suficiente de sus jefes como para prescindir de un equipo de trabajo en el laboratorio, solo debe esperar unos años más siempre se recuerda para no asesinar ''accidentalmente'' a sus incompetentes compañeros. Deja sus cosas en su lugar y está a punto de llamar a Regulus cuando ve una mancha recostada en su sofá favorito, parpadea para asegurarse que no hay nada malo con su vista y con ello logra identificar que la mancha no es nada más que un gato negro.

Frunce el ceño pensando que tal vez el gato de algún vecino se había colado a la casa para hacer desastres, pero sabe que nadie en la redonda tiene un animal de este tipo, había perros y canarios, incluso uno muy excéntrico tenía una iguana pero nadie era poseedor de un gato. Se acerca al animal dispuesto a tomarlo cuando este alza su cabeza y hace un ruido amenazante inmediatamente en guardia con el lomo arqueado agitando su cola.

—¡Severus! —para sorpresa del hombre el gato se relaja y salta del sofá a los brazos de su esposo acurrucándose allí dejando escapar suaves ronroneos.

Severus parpadea notando que el gato no es negro por completo, su vientre y la punta de su cola es de un suave blanco que no había notado en su pequeño ''altercado'' con el animal. Desvia la vista de la criatura a su pareja alzando una ceja a la espera de una explicación.

—Sevy, veo que ya conociste a Severus —el hombre sonríe emocionado haciendo cariños tras las orejas del gato que no deja de ronronear, sin embargo cuando Regulus se acerca a él ''Severus'' rasguña el aire hacia él haciéndole retroceder un paso—. Severus, basta —Regulus lo baja y lo empuja suave.

Molesto por perder su atención el gato camina alzando su cola con prepotencia hacia una de las habitaciones; el hombre lo ve irse entrecerrando los ojos y luego se gira hacia su esposo cruzándose de brazos. Regulus lo mira sonriendo inocente.

—¿Qué? Me dijiste que podía tener una mascota —Regulus se acerca y pasa sus brazos por sus hombros—, lo vi y pensé en ti. Es todo un gruñón y frunce la nariz como lo haces tú.

—¿A qué rayos te refieres? —Severus frunce el ceño y la nariz molesto pero lo envuelve en sus brazos inmediatamente sin dudar; su expresión le hace soltar una carcajada al hombre mientras niega y lo besa.

—Pronto se llevarán bien, ya verás —asegura el menor besándolo antes de soltarse para arrastrarlo a la cocina—. Terminé temprano de trabajar así que hice la cena.

Severus lo sigue aún rumiando entre dientes por la presencia del animal, sin embargo, si el gato logra que su pareja esté tan alegre siempre puede que lo pase por alto. Luego hablarían del nombre escogido por su esposo.


	5. Domingo

**Este pequeño fic participa en la primera PrinceBlack Week, una semana completa dedicada a la bella pareja Severus Snape/Regulus Black.**

 **El prompt del quinto día es _Ataduras_ , y como las reglas no dicen lo contrario ¡Aún pueden participar! Con un fic, dibujo o cualquier cosa. Para más información pueden ir a la página de Facebook ''PrinceBlack Week''**

 **Nota: ninguno de los 7 oneshots/drabbles estará relacionado entre si al menos que yo diga lo contrario. ¡Disfruten!**

 **Advertencia: mención de BDSM (o al menos el Bondage)**

* * *

 **Curiosidad**

Severus pasa sus manos por el cuerpo de su esposo acariciando la tersa piel enrojecida por las largas tiras de cuero, la expresión de paz en el rostro de Regulus le hace sonreír con satisfacción. Deja suaves besos en sus hombros mientras retira las ataduras con mucho cuidado de no hacerlo muy rápido para no provocar más irritación, esta vez indeseada, en él.

Un día Regulus llegó con un folleto de una tienda que se encontró en el Mundo Muggle cuando hacía unas compras para el cumpleaños de Sirius diciendo que quería probar lo que allí decía; al principio Severus dudó de hacerlo pero ante las insistencia de Regulus no le quedó de otra más que aceptar, juntos se embarcaron en las investigaciones pertinentes del tema e incluso asistieron a algunos talleres que Muggles más expertos que ellos en el tema y dispuestos a compartir su experiencia daban para primerizos en el ''arte'' de sus prácticas. Para su sorpresa no eran los únicos magos interesados en el tema pero nunca se acercaron a los otros, para ellos lo que hagan en la privacidad de su hogar no es de la incumbencia de nadie.

—Hablame pequeño —dice en un tono suave tomando una poción para aliviar el ardor al menos un poco, luego de mucho discutirlo Regulus había accedido a que Severus lo hiciera luego de las sesiones que incluyeran las ataduras o las flagelaciones siempre y cuando no intentara borrar las marcas.

—Me siento en paz, Señor —dice el más joven algo ronco pero la sonrisa no desaparece de su rostro—, listo para lo que siga y usted desee.

Severus sonríe y lo alza en brazos caminando al sofá que habían instalado en las mazmorras, les estaban dando un uso muy placentero al lugar y para su satisfacción sabe que de estar vivos a Walburga y Orión Black les daría un infarto de saber lo que hacía con su hijo en el oscuro lugar. De hecho a veces Regulus se paseaba por la casa con nada más que un calzoncillo y una túnica algo transparente solo para mostrar las marcas que adornaban su cuerpo por semanas con el orgullo de un sumiso natural, entregado a las decisiones de su Señor.

—Es todo por hoy pequeño —Severus besa su frente sentándose con él en su regazo y le entrega una botella de agua. Regulus abre los ojos y toma la botella bebiéndola con rápidez hasta dejarla vacia, Severus le da otra antes de darle una poción restauradora que el joven se bebe sin dudar.

Satisfecho Regulus se acurruca en su pecho suspirando suave sintiéndose adormilado con el ritmo suave de los latidos del corazón de su esposo; si bien son unos novatos en todo el tema siente que son naturales en todo lo que hacen. No puede esperar para avanzar al siguiente nivel de su pequeño experimento pero puede esperar perfectamente todo el tiempo que Severus desee mientras se preparan, no sólo mentalmente sino también en la información necesaria para ello. Mientras el sueño lo arrastra con el suave arrullo del pecho de Severus se recuerda enviarle un regalo a la amable chica de la tienda que le entregó el folleto que cambio sus vidas.


	6. Lunes

**Este pequeño fic participa en la primera PrinceBlack Week, una semana completa dedicada a la bella pareja Severus Snape/Regulus Black.**

 **El prompt del sexto día era _Tradiciones_ , y como las reglas no dicen lo contrario ¡Aún pueden participar! Con un fic, dibujo o cualquier cosa. Para más información pueden ir a la página de Facebook ''PrinceBlack Week''**

 **Nota: ninguno de los 7 oneshots/drabbles estará relacionado entre si al menos que yo diga lo contrario. ¡Disfruten!**

 **Advertencias: AU intenso**

* * *

 **Tradiciones**

Regulus alza la vista con orgullo observando a los estirados Sangre Pura con más disimulo que ellos a él, esa noche lleva el cabello corto ondulado del mismo tono de negro que su hermano mayor y los ojos en un bonito azul cerúleo que brillan bajo la luz de las velas con perversa calma. Le gusta usar ese aspecto de todos los que ha adoptado a lo largo de sus 21 años porque es capaz de intimidar a los hombres más viejos que frecuentan las pomposas fiestas que su amigo Lucius Malfoy celebra; una perfecta combinación del buen ver de Orión Black con la expresión terrorífica de Walburga que le tomó años poner en balance para lograr el efecto que está causando.

Odia con toda pasión a los hombres y mujeres allí reunidos casi tanto como odia a su madre por los horrores que ahora carga en sus hombros como Cabeza de la Casa Balck; a todos salvo a uno.

Sonríe a su prometido con suavidad cuando el hombre se acerca regalando miradas de desprecio a aquéllos que observan fijamente como el cabello de Regulus pasa del negro al rosa, luego a rojo y de regreso a negro. Con dificultad el hombre trata de ocultar lo más que puede sus emociones pero le es imposible, Severus Prince es un sueño hecho realidad y simplemente siente sus piernas temblar quedándo sin aliento cada vez que se miran a los ojos.

A Severus, la actual cabeza de la respetada Casa Prince hijo de Eileen Prince, una vieja amiga de su madre y un Sangre Pura perteneciente a una prestigiosa familia en algún país de Europa del Este, aparte de no importarle su habilidad como metamorfomago, le preocupaba muy poco las tradiciones Sangre Pura de otras familias e incluso de la suya propia, igual que a Regulus. Mientras lo recibe con los brazos abiertos piensa en cuán equivocados están todos los magos allí presentes pues tenían la errónea creencia de que la herencia Black iba a quedar sin heredero cuándo presentó frente al mundo sus habilidades.

Los Blacks podrían ser unos puristas desquisiados amantes de las artes oscuras pero jamás desaprovecharían que una magia lo suficientemente poderosa para transmutar su apariencia corriese por su sangre. Solo que Regulus es el primer Black en mucho tiempo en mostrar al mundo mágico tal poder.


	7. Martes

**Este pequeño fic participa en la primera PrinceBlack Week, una semana completa dedicada a la bella pareja Severus Snape/Regulus Black.**

 **El prompt del séptimo día es _Cena._**

 **Nota: ninguno de los 7 oneshots/drabbles estará relacionado entre si al menos que yo diga lo contrario. ¡Disfruten!**

 **Advertencias: AU**

* * *

 **Servido para el desastre**

Severus maldice bajo cuándo la alarma que puso suena mucho más tarde de lo que esperó y ahora su departamento está inundado con humo negro señal de que posiblemente el pavo que había preparado se ha quemado totalmente sin dar lugar a salvación además había arruinado también el plato favorito de Regulus; para rematar su frigorífico eligió ese preciso día para estropearse por lo que el vino está caliente y empapado en agua.

Respira hondo contando hasta diez, luego hasta veinte y así hasta llegar al número más alto que puede lograr sin perder la cuenta. No entiende como Regulus es capaz de preparar las sorpresas para sus aniversarios cada año ni como pudo ser tan ingenuo de creer que podría hacer algo parecido para su esposo ahora que tiene un trabajo a tiempo completo junto a Remus en una escuela primaria. Además, ese día Severus lo había tenido libre por lo que pensó que sería una excelente idea sorprender a Regulus está vez.

—¿Severus? —la voz de su esposo le hace girarse con la bandeja en manos por muy poco dejándola caer. Respira hondo y trata sonreir.

—Feliz aniversario, ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar fuera?

Regulus parpadea unos segundos antes de reír con fuerza mientras asiente, se acerca para besar a su esposo y luego corre hacia su habitación para cambiarse. Bueno, piensa Severus dejando la bandeja a un lado pasando una mano por su cabello, la sorpresa se había dado solo que no de la forma en que esperaba.


End file.
